yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Note: There are individual pages for these time periods that you can see for more detail. Please be advised however that many contain bias and if you know anything else from those periods, feel free to change things up. The history of 2b2t is one of the most diverse, most interesting, and most all-encompassing histories ever to take place within the world of a digital game. Wars have come and gone, cities have been built and been destroyed, empires have risen and fallen, and vast tracts of the world have been significantly changed, through the years, and all of it has been entirely through the actions of players. It has been written by hundreds of thousands of players, and has spanned over seven years, and continues to be written day by day. NOTE: The Sato timeline is outdated The 4chan Period For more details, go to The 4Chan Period Player Count: 50-70 Nothing is much known about the early days of 2b2t, except that the server began on December of 2010. This was the earliest point of 2b2t, and only a few of the players from the 4chan Period stayed until the recent eras. These players are often called Ancientfags. The Forum Massacre Period/Facepunch Republic Era For more details, go to Forum Massacre Period and the Facepunch War Player Count: 50-70 In April 2011, users of Facepunch found out about 2b2t, and decided to take control of the server. They built lots of monuments, however 2k2k is the most famous out of all of them. This republic eventually ends a year later, in February 2012 (however some ripples of Facepunch continued into 2013). * April 2011 - Facepunch Republic begins, 4channers take notice of this and try to stop them. * May 2011 - Player data corruption * July 2011 - First post of the 2b2t Comic by Judge Holden * December 2011 to January 2012 - 2b2t gets backdoored * February 2012 - Facepunch Republic ends The Server Decay For more details, go to Great Server Decay Player Count: 20-50 This period marked one of the most barren times on the server. The server faced drastic player loss during this time due to several facepunchers leaving, the IP changing, and the server being down for three months, causing players to believe that the server shut down for good. * February 2012 - Base in 1 million is griefed. * April 2012 - Imperator's Base is founded * June 2012 - 2k2k becomes last home for Facepunchers * 2b2t is shut down for three months and changes the IP address from 2b2t.net to 2b2t.org * February 2013 - Hitlerwood is founded * March 2013 - Anatolia is founded The First Valkyrian Period/Age of Popbob For more details, go to First Valkyrian Period Player Count: 10-30 This symbolizes the formation of Valkyria. They are led by famous and well-known players of 2b2t. This is also the era where Popbob is extremely prominent with his thunder hacks. * April 2013 - Valkyria is founded * May 2013 - 1.4.7 Dupe, The End Dragon is slain * (Unknown month) 2013, Construction of HardHat's Pyramid has started. * June 2013 - 1st Incursion, IGN video (does not generate hype) * August - October 2013 - 2nd Incursion * October/November 2013 - Shenandoah is founded * December 2013 - 2b2t gets backdoored, Pyrobyte has reached the World Border. Legion-Gape Interlude Period For more details, go to Legion-Gape Interlude Player Count: 30-20 This period is sparked by the abandonment of Asgard, and a small decrease in player size. * January 2014 - Asgard is abandoned * May 2014 - 2k2k is buried in lavacasts. * June 2014 - Legion of Shenandoah begins, Gape 1 is founded, Fenrir is founded. Second Valkyrian Period For more details, go to Second Valkyrian Period This period begins with the creation of Fenrir. It ends in the chaos of the third incursion. Player Count: 20-40 * September 2014 - Fenrir Project begins * October 2014 - Nova is founded in 3b3t. * December 2014 - Southern Canal Project begins * January 2015 - 2b2t is updated to 1.8 * February 2015 - Fenrir Project ends * March 2015 - Asgard II is founded * April 2015 - Asgard II is destroyed, the 3rd Incursion begins Pre-Hype Period/Age of Consolidation/Age of Tyranny For more details, go to Pre-Hype Period This age is known for its relatively peaceful beginnings and chaotic ending. P'layer Count: ~5-90' * May 2015 ** Aureus is founded ** 3rd Incursion ends ** Wrath constructed * June 2015 ** Kings Landing is founded ** The last Facepunch thread closes ** Vortex Coalition founded * August 2015 ** Project Vault, (now known is the 2b2t museum), is a project determined to keep every single monument in 2b2t untouched and left as a museum to other players, begins. * October 2015 ** Motherboard Article is released ** VICE mini incursion begins and ends * December 2015 ** Imperator's Base is destroyed * February 2016 ** RPS Article released * March 2016 ** BedTP Exploit surfaces * April 2016 ** Space Valkyria destroyed. ** KGB destroyed ** Land of Norphs destroyed * March - April 2016 ** OP Account stolen, Arms Race begins * April 2016 - June 2016 ** Severe decay period. Massive loss of player base as many quit due to Third Backdoor crisis. Server is in a near death state. Age of Hype/The Rusher Era Player Count: 150-2000+ For more details, go to The Rusher War and Age of Hype The summer of 2016 gives 2b2t its unwanted fame, in the form of TheCampingRusher, a YouTuber with 1 million subscribers (roughly 800k on June 1st, 2016), leads his fanbase to 2b2t, causing player rates to overflow, and numerous monuments to fall. It is the most documented period in 2b2t, and is a period that will change the server's history and future, forever. A lot of groups spawned from this war, most notably Team Rusher, Team Veteran, The 4th Reich, the Peacekeepers, the Resistance, and Team Aurora. Notable events: The 4th Incursion, The Rusher War, The 11/11 Dupe, and the French Crisis NOTE: History beyond June 1st, 2016 is much more documented and precise compared to older information here. The Rusher War * June 2016 ** June 1st - Rusher begins his series on 2b2t ** June 4th - Rusher declares war on "OGs". ** June 13th - Fit becomes "leader" of Team Veteran ** June - Lava wall is made around the 500x500 area of spawn, in hopes of keeping Rushers trapped in spawn, this project fails. A very similar project occurs during the 6th Incursion, but fails aswell. ** June 17th - Omega City Founded * July 2016 ** July 24th - Fourth Incursion begins with the Veterans raiding Napkin0fTruth's base ** July 28th - 2nd largest battle in 2b2t History (19 players) ** July 31st - Aureus is destroyed by the base members themselves. ** July - Hardware upgrade, temporary map * August 2016 ** August 5th - Fit versus Rusher duel, Fit wins by having more golden apples. ** August 19th - Torogadude gets stripped of his priority queue. * September 2016 ** September 16 - Largest Battle in 2b2t History: Team Veteran allies with CorruptedUnicorn to take down Rusher. The battle ends in a draw, and Rusher is able to escape. ** September 19th - Rusher leaves 2b2t for the first time for about a month. ** September 22 - Valley of Wheat destroyed ** September - 4th Incursion ends, Newsweek Article released * October 2016 ** October 9 - The Rusher War ends. The Rusher Massacre ends with 10,400 documented deaths. ** October 15 -TheCampingRusher returns and makes 3 more videos on 2b2t before he leaves. ** October 22 - Rusher leaves and The Rusher War officially ends. A small presence of Rushers/Newfags remain. ** October - Offtopia's Drain is destroyed after FitMC made a tour of his base. Post Rusher War * November 2016 ** November 11 - 11/11 Dupe leaked to public ** November 22 - Jonathan5454 starts 6Garden. Major construction started sometime in January 2017. ** November 25 - AgentGB makes a video on 2b2t. However, he does not make a video afterwards, and states that 2b2t won't be a series. ** November 28 - The Fifth Incursion is organized by jared2013, however this fails, and barely makes any attention, and now recognized as a meme. ** New coord exploit. Fitlantis is found. ** Large battle in Fitlantis ** 2b2t is updated to 1.11, ending the 11/11 Dupe * December 2016 ** AntVenom considers making a video on the history of 2b2t. He asks for the consent of the playerbase and the "admins". ** Byrnsy begins his journey to the 2b2t World Border, with hopes of completing the +x Nether Highway. The Nether Highway Expedition group is formed. ** The Emperium is founded by TheDark_Emperor. ** Player count drops to the low 50s before Fit starts making his videos. Grand Deceleration Period/Grand Retard Period/Post-Hype Period Player Count: 80-200 (50-100 during Temp Maps) For more details, go to Grand Retard Period Shortly after the end of the Rusher War, the server goes on a slow decay. Most players gave up on 2b2t after the Rusher War, such as most Rushers giving up in the queue, and oldfags getting bored of the server. However, the queue still exists at a lesser extent. The amount of factions in 2b2t also decreased but some present day groups were founded during this time. This was not as severe of a decay as the previous decays the server has faced, where upwards of 80% of players stopped playing, but rather a decay to a stable population consisting of a regular player population who kept playing after the Rusher War. Notable Events: 7/21 dupe, Third Largest Battle of 2b2t History, Apocalypse Exploit, Donkey Dupe, Spanish/Taco Crisis. * January 2017 ** The Vortex Coalition gets "disbanded". ** Fit returns to 2b2t, with new jewtuber, kid friendly content. The impact from this has kept the 2b2t playerbase in its 200s, as many players join from Fit each day. ** Spawn Masons are founded ** Pacific Heights, a small group base is griefed by 0xymoron and Slappnbadkids. * February 2017 ** The 4th Reich is disbanded. ** HermeticLock's Spawn Base is constructed and The Third Largest Battle of 2b2t History occurs there. The base was constantly rebuilt and lavacasted over and over ** 15 milliontown is built by the nether highway group* ** Highland is founded by The_Grand_Lotus ** Toro's Theater begins construction ** 2b2t logo rebranded ** Kinorana hacks all maps in 2b2t. Protests against Kinorana begin. ** SpawnMasons founded by Hermeticlock. * March 2017 ** March 3 - Maps are reset and old maps are deleted off 2b2t. The deathspam protest takes a short ceasefire. ** March 15 - The Donkey Dupe is leaked to public. ** March 18 - The Donkey Dupe has been patched. ** March 21 - Wintermelon is griefed ** March 22 - fr1kin discovers an exploit that can bring the server below 1tps. This had normal attention until Fit claims that the lag could crash the server. ** March 26 - World Border reached legitimately through the +X Highway. The +X Highway has been completed. Point Nemo is founded. ** March 29 - Point Nemo is griefed ** March - A player by the name of PriorityQueue is seen at spawn floating and not taking any damage, it was initially thought that he backdoored the server, however this was later proved to be incorrect (possibly the usage of MineChat). * April 2017 ** April 1 - 2017 April fools map. This lasted a few days. The queue was also disabled during the uptime of the map ** April 9 - Apocalypse Exploit patched, /kill temporarily disabled ** April 13-24 - Fit's journey to the World Border * May 2017 ** May 18 - Fit visits Point Dory without the permission of its builders. ** May 20 - Point Dory is griefed ** Rumors go around 2b2t subreddit about the return of Rusher, which ended up being false. ** Drama involving Fit occurs after the incident of Point Dory. ** May 25 - Torogadude leaks the coordinates of his own theater by accident. It got destroyed almost instantly. * June 2017 ** June 1 - 1st Anniversary of Rusher's Invasion in 2b2t. 2b2t is flooded with lag machines and various shitposts to celebrate the anniversary. ** June 4 - Battle between Spawn Masons and Peacekeepers starts. ** June 6 - The Society Project begins. ** June 9 - The +Z Highway is completed to the world border. ** June 13 - Ocala City is founded. ** June 18 - Omega City is destroyed. ** June 23 - The first server crash ** June 29 - HermeticLock announced the "second season" of hanging around at his spawnbase * July 2017 ** July 6 - The second server crash ** July 6-7 - Server shut down, as a preparation for the 1.12 update and the addition of new plugins ** July 8-22 - 1.12 tempmap ** July 23 - The original map returns. Hausemaster announces the deletion of all non-vanilla items. However, Hause accidentally deleted Axe enchantments, player heads, efficiency on shears, and all dungeon spawners. The 1.12 dupe (also known as the 7/21 dupe), was also discovered, which involved spamming in the crafting book ** July 24 - Dupe patched sometime around 10:00 AM (EST). ** July 28 - Summermelon griefed by Fit and his crew. ** July 29 - Fit is exposed by Offtopia in the 2b2t Subreddit for making stuff up just to get a reason to grief Summermelon. The real reason might have involved his youtube career to get money. Fit does this again in 2018 at offtopia's base, Viper. * August 2017 **August 1 - Server restarted by hause twice at 12:00 AM August 1st (EST) **August 2 - The 3rd Major crash causes 2b2t down for a while. (Most likely low tps) **August 4 - Jared2013 obtains bureaucrat permissions through Niftyrobo on the 2b2t wiki, and destroys the wiki. **August 5 - Armorsmith lags the server down to 1tps. Causing the playercount to drop to 50-80 players. Queue virtualy dosen't exist. **August 6 - Riot on the wiki and subreddit to demote jared2013 and niftyrobo for the removal of pages with newfag history. **August 7 - Wiki is restored and Jared2013 and Niftyrobo has been banned globally from entering FANDOM Wikia itself. The subreddit explodes with wiki rants due to the new admin team consisting of newfags. The new founder, DarkAnhilator, has gathered a source team, and the subreddit calms down. * September 2017 **September 15 - A Spanish YouTuber, ElRichMC makes a video on the server, causing his fans to join and spam the chat in Spanish. Despite the video being quite popular, ElRichMC decides not to make another video and the server returns to normal in a matter of a few weeks. **September - Project Obsidian Sky is completed. The 500x500 region of spawn now has an obsidian roof at Y256. (Today in Mid 2018, most of the obsidian has been destroyed by withers). **September - Elytras are disabled due to large amounts of chunks being loaded in a short amount of time, causing both lag and the server file size to grow much too quickly. Elytras are currently still disabled and have been disabled for almost an entire year. The SOON™ meme appears all over the subreddit because of this. Unification Period For more details, go to Unification Period This period is a very sporadic period with a lot of activity and the formations of multiple groups. Several events that have happened during this era were due to these formations. Notable Events: U.G.E formation, AA formation, Vo-Perium War, UGE vs AA conflict, AntVenom's video, Sixth Incursion, jared2013's "31days31greifs", Boedecken Grief *October 2017 **October 1, 2017, Guild is formed, and insided to death by Highland. The Asylum forms. **October 13 - Hausemaster announces removal of pre - June 1st queue. **October 13 - 20 - Bots fill the server in a vain attempt to kill it off, Drachenstein buys oldfags 2 months of priority **October 20, 2017 - Team Inferno is formed *November 2017 **November 19-20 A redditor named PM_ME_YOUR_TITS_GIRL posted a render of 2b2t on r/gaming and r/minecraft *December 2017 **December 16, 2017 - Emperium betrays its alliance with Team Inferno and proceeds to destroy 5 major Inferno bases. **December 19, 2017 - Construction on the Cerulean Islands begins **December 20, 2017 - Astral Order is founded after the Purge of Eden **December 21, 2017 - VoCo declares the "Vo-Perium" war **December 23, 2017- X- Digger Team reaches the world border. **December 25, 2017 - Armorsmith and Co. planned to lag the server to 0 tps, and succeded to get it down to 0.5 before Hausemaster personally destroyed the machine. *January 2018 **January 1, 2018 - Team Inferno reforms into Infrared after all the insiding and griefing **January 10, 2018 - United Group Embassy is formed, an initial 15 groups joining. **January 11, 2018 - "Vo-Perium" concludes after very little ground is gained. Emperium and VoCo work on building positive relations. **January 15, 2018 - Infrared is allowed entrance in the U.G.E. as a symbol of peace. However Infrared quickly decides to raid the embassy base. However, U.G.E. leaders destroy the base and remove all valuable items before the raid arrives. * February 2018 ** February 4, 2018 - Offtopia's Viper Base griefed, led by Fit. Several more subreddit rants occur from this. ** February 9, 2018 - Up to 17 U.G.E. representatives arrive at spawn and begin renovating. ** February 13, 2018 - 16 U.G.E. representatives fight 4 members of Infrared and Highland at spawn. Renovations continue. * March 2018 ** March 20, 2018 - Temp map begins while the main map is being transferred from a 4 Terabyte HDD to a 6 Terabyte SSD, as it was rapidly approaching the upper size limit of its current hardware. Server traffic is lower than usual but still high. TPS range is around 10 to 13. ** March 27, 2018 - Main map back up ** March 28, 2018 - Severe rubberband and lag occours at high TPS as well as several plugins being removed temporarily which allowed for people to use "illegal items" for a short amount of time, as well as being able to use the nether roof while taking heavy amounts of damage. * April 2018 ** March 31-April 2, 2018 - An unnamed April Fools' tempmap starts on March 31st, 2018, and ends April 2nd, 2018. During this period, AntVenom confirms he will be releasing his video on April 3rd. The Sixth Incursion is declared by Sato and the ender dragon on the temp map is killed by the new incursion. ** April 2nd - 6th, 2018 - 2nd tempmap after failure of reverting back the world. ** April 3rd, 2018 - The highly anticipated "Face of Minecraft Anarchy" video is released by AntVenom. New players flood the server. Total player counts reach about 350 at the most. ** April 6th, 2018 - The main map, with very bad timing, comes back online and Hause adds AAC to the server, which causes frequent disconnects and problems in general. ** April 12th, 2018 - 14 million subscriber YouTuber PopularMMOs is seen logging onto the server and is geared by an unknown player. He is later seen at nether spawn and killed with an end crystal. He claims he is not making a video on the server, however not everyone is convinced. ** April 2018 (officially completed on April 24) - The Obsidian Wall, a wall surrounding 1000 cubic meters of spawn is constructed and finished by Sixth Incursion members. It is named the largest community project ever completed in server history. To get the obsidian necessary , "gulag" slave camps were set up around spawn and new players were captured and forced to mine enderchests to obtain obsidian. This is the first confirmed time slave labor is used in the server's history to complete a community project. ** April 26th, 2018 - The obsidian wall ends up being a failure due to the fact that players are dedicated enough to spend 7 minutes breaking 2 obsidian blocks. Spawn patrolling became a meme after the incursion members became so self-absorbed after the wall was built. Much of the wall got destroyed however it is still very recognizable in most places. ** April 29th 2018 - The 2b2t Archaeological Society is founded by /r/ryanfortner3333. Signs and spawn bases are currently being documented daily. * May 2018 ** May 2018 until June 1, 2018 - jared2013 does a "31days31greifs" event in which he griefs a base each day for the entire month of May. This causes widespread pandemonium because it is initially thought the server was backdoored. ** May 3rd, 2018 - Sixth Incursion ends and is deemed a success. ** May 10th, 2018 - FitMC reveals secrets about the Age of Tyrrany to the general public. ** May 18th, 2018 - Empire's Edge, Emperium's main base, is leaked to the subreddit by an unknown user and the Emperium quickly removes their belongings and destroys the base before anyone else could. ** May 28th, 2018 - All maps on the server are cleared in an attempt to stop more bases from being griefed in any way they might be. The Map Artists of 2b2t claim responsibility for it and most are understanding. ** May 30th, 2018 - The Boedecken is greifed. It’s later revealed that Beardler, a member of the base, was responsible. The Age of Rebirth For more details, go to The Age of Rebirth Note: this period is ongoing and may be subject to name changes. Add new events here. This period began towards the end of jared2013's "31days31greifs" event. Nearly every major base on the server had been hunted down and destroyed, creating what jared called a period of “Rebirth” from the ashes of these former bases and player relationships. Notable Events: TheDaarickPartner Series, BGM Greif, Beardler/Museum Drama, Resurfacing of 32ks * June 2018 ** June 1st, 2018 - 31days31griefs officially ends, Jared posts about this on the subreddit on June 1 that the griefing will stop on his part. He calls this new period the “Rebirth” of 2b2t as most major group bases are now gone. ** June 1st, 2018 - Purgatory 1, the first base of the Builder's Haven group, is insided and destroyed by Lifeisgood72. ** June 1st, 2018 - 700k Spanish-speaking YouTuber TheDaarickPartner does a two part series on the server. ** June 1st, 2018 - Second anniversary of Rusher War. ** June 1st, 2018 - Block Game Mecca, a base with more than 25 members, is griefed. The base members put the blame on Beardler, one of the members of the base. He later personally confirmed that he had greifed the base. ** June 4th, 2018 - 65k YouTuber BenMascott makes a video on the server, goes mostly unnoticed ** June 7th, 2018 - Server reaches 50,000 in-game days ** June 15th, 2018 - Drama arises regarding the player Beardler and The Museum server. Beardler was caught mishandling the IP addresses of players that had logged into The Museum, which he was the main operator of. It also was revealed that he had greifed both Boedecken and Block Game Mecca, despite being a member of both bases. He later posted that he would be taking a long break from 2b2t and said he regretted his actions. ** June 16th, 2018 - Purgatory 2, Builder's Haven's second base was griefed by virtue of Beardler's actions with the museum. ** June 26th, 2018 - 32k level items resurface and are currently being sold by the player AlphaComputer. Pig spawners and other illegals also resurface. * July 2018 ** July 2nd, 2018 - A picture is posted to the subreddit of Farland terrain generation, as well as a giant zombie, likely backdoored into the server in 2011. ** July 3rd, 2018 - Infrared attacks a VoCo outpost and thus begins the VoPerium vs Infrared war. ** July 19th, 2018 - Players begin to suspect that the Future Client is backdoored after a few stashes get raided by Babbaj and 0x22. Players opinions about future begin to waver as posts begin to flood the subreddit. Category:History